Hijo del fuego
by Menteur
Summary: Era un pequeño niño hecho de fuego, pues fundió sus corazones hasta unirlos en uno solo. Encendió la llama de lo que seria una relación pasional e irrompible, pero aun más importante, les dio una cálida familia a quienes habían perdido la suya aunque el camino no haya sido fácil. (LuHan).
1. El fuego cala profundo

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, lo cual es horrible porque estoy completamente enamorada de Hancock y necesito ver mas de ella en la serie, pero eso solo esta en manos de Oda *sniff*.

Como yo no puedo tener a Hancock me conformo con escribir historias LuffyxHancock. Esta historia tiene como pareja principal a ese dúo, ademas de contar con un personaje original que conocerán a lo largo de la lectura.

**1**

**Prólogo: **

_**"El fuego cala profundo"**_

Luffy se detiene un momento para observar el desastroso escenario. El fuego consume todo a su paso mientras suena una sinfonía compuesta de gritos, llantos, disparos y explosiones; pero hay un llanto particular que perfora sus oídos, es un poco mas agudo y puede escucharlo mas cercano, así que da media vuelta para comenzar a correr en su dirección hasta que deslumbra entre los escombros un pequeño bulto cubierto por un manto manchado de sangre y polvo.

Quito la tela con cuidado, entonces lo vio, un pequeño niño de no más de dos años con las mejillas sucias de tierra. El infante levanta la vista, en sus ojos hay miedo pero a la vez brillan desafiantes y un sentimiento agridulce recorre el cuerpo del capitán cuando ve en él, el reflejo de su hermano.

Es la forma en que brillan sus ojos, las pecas sobre su piel - y bajo la mugre-, la actitud del niño lo cual le hace parecer una copia de Portgas D. Ace. No el color azabache que comparten su cabello ni su iris, quizás el conjunto de todo aquello le da un aire.

Antes de que Luffy pueda darse cuenta se encuentra corriendo con el pequeño en sus brazos. Su barco esta cerca, al igual que los marinos que tanto daño estaban haciendo al pequeño poblado. Da media vuelta preparado para luchar, pero los sollozos contra su pecho lo concientizan de su situación por lo que rodea su cuerpo de haki para protegerse y aumenta la velocidad.

Salta a cubierta justo antes de que el Thousand Sunny se aleje de la costa a toda velocidad. Es Chopper el primero en reaccionar, el reno toma al pequeño y comienza a curar sus heridas, luego, Sanji trae caramelos de la cocina y el niño deja de llorar.

Ahora que el infante se encuentra mas tranquilo, el dueño del sombrero de paja lo carga y puede darse cuenta que se equivoco, pues sus orbes son de un radiante azul mar.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Preguntó Robin, parpadeando con curiosidad.

— Ethan. — Balbucea acurrucándose en los brazos de su salvador con la sensación de que sus parpados pesan y cae dormido antes de poder decir algo mas.

Nami, quien se mostró distante hasta ese momento, se acerca al capitán con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? — Soltó sin tacto alguno— ¿Cómo planeas cuidar de un niño?

La voz de la navegante era fría, pero eso era lo que el moreno necesitaba, que alguien lo sacara de su ensoñación con el niño y lo hiciera pensar con la cabeza fría. Se mueve inquieto por el barco como si la respuesta estuviera entre las tablas de cubierta.

La vida de un pirata es dura. Hay días en los que no hay pan para llevarse a la boca y otros en los que la sangre y el dolor abundan como consecuencias de violentas peleas. Él simplemente no tiene como cuidar a un niño aunque ganas no le falten, llevarlo consigo en el barco es peligroso, pero tampoco puede abandonarlo a su suerte, menos cuando siente que el menor alivia el dolor de su corazón incompleto. Es como si el chiquillo fuera de fuego y penetrara hasta el fondo de su corazón, llenándolo de emociones cálidas difíciles de igualar.

Quiere a ese chico a salvo como a cualquiera de sus amigos. Por un lado, el capitán quiere ser egoísta, conservar al niño y convencerse a sí mismo de que es capaz de protegerlo aunque el recuerdo de Marineford palpite en su mente; por otro lado, desea alejar al menor del peligro que conlleva ser parte de su tripulación.

El movimiento irregular del moreno despertó a Ethan, quien parpadea cansado, y entre las pestañas negras, Luffy distingue el color azul oscuro que le recuerda a lo profundo del mar.

Entonces una idea cruza su mente, con una especie de iluminación divina lo supo.

— Nami, chicos. — Llamo con su amplia sonrisa característica — Nos desviaremos un poco del camino. — Se acerca a la navegante caminando tranquilo, confiado como siempre y le entrega un pequeño trozo de papel.

No espero un asentimiento ni el consentimiento de sus compañeros - son muy pocas las veces que impone su deseo como capitán y esta es una de esas ocasiones-, camina hasta el cuarto de hombres para recostarse, con su nuevo protegido, mientras el largo viaje comienza.

— Shishishi~ Espero que te gusten las chicas — Canturreo bajito antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo aferrado a sus esperanzas del futuro—, y las serpientes. — Añadió mas tarde entre sueños.

Ethan no se mueve ni da respuesta alguna, simplemente continua durmiendo soñando con dulces, juguetes; compartiendo con Luffy, sin saberlo, el sueño de un futuro prodigioso.

* * *

Me disculpo si hay faltas ortográficas o errores de redacción. A veces, por mucho que relea mis escritos, se me escapan, espero cambiar eso.

"Ethan" es el nombre de mi pequeño cuñado, es un nombre que me encanta y sentí que podía encajar a la perfección con la personalidad del OC, el cual voy a desarrollar a lo largo de la historia.

En cuando a la historia en sí, no tengo claro el número de capítulos, solo el inicio, desarrollo y el final. Calculo que no serán menos de tres pero tampoco quiero extenderme hasta los 10 capítulos.

¡Espero que les haya gustado el prologo~!


	2. Miedo a quemarse

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, no saben lo bien que se siente saber que estas haciendo las cosas bien. Yo no escribo para mi, sino para ustedes, por eso me alegra tanto saber que les gusta la forma en que escribo y el mensaje que quiero entregarles.

¿Luffy es OCC? Sí y no. Como sabemos Luffy no es la persona mas inteligente del mundo, o no demuestra lo inteligente que puede llegar a ser, para mi el capitán no es completamente tonto, sino distraído y muy impulsivo, debido a eso luce un poco bobo. Sí puede ser un poco OOC porque va a pensar las cosas un poco mas a lo largo de la historia, y no lo es porque Luffy mantendrá su personalidad pero ira madurando poco a poco, es algo enredado pero espero poder explicarlo mejor mas adelante.

* * *

**"Miedo a quemarse"**

**1**

Es viernes al medio día cuando, sentado sobre la cabeza de león, Luffy distingue su destino. Hace dos días tienen al pequeño correteando por el barco y no hay quien pueda detenerlo; salta, trota e incluso intenta trepar por todas partes. A veces cae pero se levanta, con los ojos aguantando las lagrimas junto a una sonrisa tonta muy similar a la del capitán.

El capitán decidió desembarcar solo, anclan el barco tras uno de los grandes acantilados que hacen de costa y se impulsa en dirección al islote estirando uno de sus brazos. El lapso que pasa en el aire puede escuchar los gritos indignados de Sanji que poco y nada le importan.

Desea que la emperatriz conozca al infante y lo mas lógico seria ir con el niño para presentarlos, mas él sabe que debe esperar una autorización para que cualquiera de sus tripulantes entre a la isla, después de todo las kuja son una cultura con numerosas costumbres y protocolos - los cuales Hancock a roto en mas de una ocasión por su culpa-.

Se escabulle hacia el castillo como la primera vez: dejándose caer sobre el tejado con las rodillas flexionadas para amortiguar el golpe. Cae sin problemas y logra recuperar el equilibrio, sin embargo su estabilidad resulta efímera pues en cuestión de segundos el tejado se rompe bajo sus pies.

Mientras cae al abismo sonríe, el agua caliente rodea su cuerpo y cuando emerge a la superficie logra ver entre el vapor a la pelinegra cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo con los brazos. Justo como la primera vez.

— ¡Hammock!

— ¡Luffy!

La forma en que ambos sonrieron fue curiosa, fue la misma. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba sin enseñar los dientes, formando así una mueca sincera que transmitía mas de lo que aparentaba. Para ella, el gesto representa la confianza que tiene en el moreno y la felicidad que le causa verlo, por otro lado, para él significa la materialización de un sueño que antes no se sabia poseedor pero que era gratamente bienvenido.

Sus ojos brillaban fundiéndose en un solo par, el vapor no es impedimento para conectar sus miradas, al contrario, le da un aspecto místico y romántico a una situación algo extraña pero que representa perfectamente la implícita relación entre ellos.

**2**

En la comodidad de su habitación Hancock se sentó junto a Luffy en la amplia cama, por supuesto ya vestida, pues la chica no podría soportar la vergüenza de estar desnuda frente a él.

— Hace unos días encontré un niño... en el asalto a Segou.

La emperatriz hizo memoria; Segou era una pequeña isla en el centro de Grand Line que había sido usada por los marines para emboscar a los piratas que recién cruzaban al nuevo mundo para evitar futuros peligros.

— Los shichibukai no recibimos información sobre eso hasta que ya era tarde. — Dijo para justificarse por no advertir a los sombrereros.

— No importa. — Le resto importancia elevándose de hombros — Él es... como una copia de mi hermano.

— ¿Eso es malo?

— Es increíble. — Sonrió acercando el rostro al ajeno para tener un primer plano de sus ojos— Solo me tiene a mi, y me encariñe tanto con él que no puedo arriesgarme a que algo le pase navegando.

Hancock no hablo porque sabia que ahora Luffy necesitaba ser escuchado, se limito a sonreír y poner toda su atención en él. En sus orbes brilla una promesa muda de comprensión que espera no romper.

— Incluso cuando vine aquí con un objetivo claro, no sé como pedírtelo shishishi. — Rió buscando la manera correcta de expresarse — ¿Tú... puedes ayudarme a cuidar de él?

La pelinegra se dejo caer hacia atrás siendo recibida por su fiel serpiente siendo esta usada como respaldo, enseguida el moreno se acomoda a su lado izquierdo posando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la emperatriz. Esta abrumada, confundida a tal punto que ni siquiera podía sentir vergüenza de la postura en que se encontraban ni de la cercanía del moreno.

— No. — Jadeo sintiendo como el aire se volvía pesado dentro de su cuerpo— Oh, no Luffy, yo no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no? — Sonó desinteresado, en gran parte se debe a que esta cansado y el seno de la chica es acolchado, el cual sube y baja al compás de su respiración algo irregular.

— No sé como cuidar a un niño. — Admitió tratando de dejar de lado la vergüenza que le produce el toque del otro — Nunca podría cuidarlo como a un... hijo .— Había duda en su voz porque el termino no había salido explicito en su conversación.

Aunque Luffy estaba a punto de caer dormido, las palabras de Hancock lograron activar algo en su cabeza para desposeerlo del sueño.

"Un hijo" era la oración clave que le dio una perspectiva diferente de Ethan. Antes Migiwara veía a un protegido, un niño al que aconsejaría tal como Shanks hizo con él. Ahora veía al sucesor de sus tonterías pero un chiquillo propio era diferente, no mejor ni peor, solo distinto.

No era una idea desagradable, es mas, la imagen de un montón de niños desordenados corriendo por el castillo de las kuja era divertida.

— ¡Un hijo nuestro seria increíble! — Exclamo emocionado— Podría estirar su cuerpo para convertir a todos en piedra... ¡Sera un gomu mero! ¿O un mero gomu? Shishishi~ .

Aunque carecen de sentido hay algo en las palabras de Luffy que llenan su corazón de emociones, si bien predomina la felicidad también esta asustada.

Proteger a un niño era algo improbable para Hancock, el tener un hijo era simplemente imposible.

Las principales diferencia entre un hijo y un protegido era el tiempo y el grado de dificultad que implicaban. Un protegido siempre tiene una familia - un tío, abuelo, etc- con quien contar, eso disminuía la inversión de tiempo y ella no debía preocuparse por dejar a un niño a la deriva, por el contrario, un hijo requiere cada minuto de su vida y si algo le ocurriera el pequeño estaría completamente solo contra el mundo.

Ella es una emperatriz, una shichibukai, una pirata. Son muy pocos los momentos libres que posee como para agregar a sus obligaciones el titulo de madre, ademas la vida en los mares es dura al igual que en Amazon Lily. No es que posea un gran instinto maternal, es mas bien su sentido común el que grita los desastres posibles si se deja a un niño de dos años correr libre por un pueblo repleto de serpientes y otras criaturas peligrosas como su isla.

Tenia miedo de ser una mala madre, pero sobretodo tenia miedo de encariñarse con otro hombre, por muy pequeño que este fuera.

Estar enamorada de Luffy era un huracán de emociones agradables, pero Hancock no podía imaginarse queriendo a otra persona, porque eso significaría dividir aun mas su frágil corazón. Si bien ella lucia un exterior fuerte, este no era mas que una fachada para proteger un interior que había sido herido innumerable veces. Su principal miedo no era el como cuidaría al niño - la emperatriz sabe que siempre podrá contar con la ayuda de las kujas mas experimentadas -, sino que el niño se adentrara en su corazón como cierto chico con sombrero de paja. Tenia miedo de encariñarse con un niño, que luego crecería y la dejaría.

Arriesgarse a tocar el fuego le aterraba, porque toda quemadura deja cicatrices que no sanan con la facilidad que desearía.

— No estoy preparada. — Murmuro sin poder evitar sentirse mal con cada palabra que pronuncia — Lo siento, Luffy, lo siento tanto. — Se disculpo, sus ojos escocían al igual que su garganta.

Su negativa quizás no era tan importante, después de todo Hancock no tenia ninguna obligación con él ni con Ethan. Solo quizás, porque muy en el fondo Luffy quería gritarle lo importante que era esto para él, sin embargo, también entendía que era un cambio demasiado brusco para ella.

El moreno volteo sobre el cuerpo ajeno hasta quedar boca abajo, en la nueva posición podía observar desde cerca las reacciones de la chica.

Si en algún momento sintió algo de enojo, las gotas cristalinas en los brillantes ojos azules fueron suficiente para eliminar cualquier rastro de disgusto. La emperatriz sólo llora cuando la frustración o la pena con ella misma sobrepasa los limites de su aguante.

— Esta bien. — Acepto Mugiwara— No es tu obligación, ni siquiera debí pedírtelo. — El moreno se encogió de hombros y sonrió para ella. No estaba mintiendo del todo, tampoco era sincero — Quizás mi abuelo que-...

— No. — Susurro la pelinegra.

Aunque Luffy dijera que todo estaba bien, Hancock sentía mas ansiedad que antes y es que sabia que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. El moreno no necesitaba decirlo directamente, ella puede leer en sus ojos y entender el porqué del tono mas grave.

— Yo no estoy lista para cuidar de un niño — Aclaro —, pero él puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. — Añadió en todo mas bajo— Quiero decir, aquí puede cuidarlo la vieja Nyon o...

_O quizás yo, _pensó Hancock mientras su enamorado la rodeaba con los brazos. Le faltaba el aire por la fuerza con que era presionada su caja torácica e incluso su corazón palpita producto del miedo a lo que vendrá, pero sentía que ganaba mas de lo que perdía. El calor, la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos era ganancia suficiente para acallar sus temores.

— ¡Gracias Hammock!

* * *

No me gusta escribir capítulos demasiado largos... ¡Lo siento! Pero con capítulos mas cortos controlo mejor la cantidad de información que voy liberando, ademas de mi ortografía y la redacción.

En este capitulo me enfoque en expresar los sentimientos de Hancock y un poco los de Luffy, solo un poco porque como dije antes, él ira pensando las cosas de a poco conforme tome consciencia de las nuevas responsabilidades que tiene. Por su parte, Hancock tiene miedo de "(...) encariñarse con un niño, que luego crecería y la dejaría", supongo que es el miedo de todos los padres, pero en ella lo resalto porque no esta acostumbrada a encariñarse con las personas -menos con hombres- y sabe que lo hará del niño.

La próxima actualización sera más larga, lo prometo. Desde el siguiente capitulo conocerán mas de Ethan - mi OC del que estoy muy orgullosa - y habrá mas acción entre los personajes, es decir, mas descripción de movimientos.

*Un gomu-mero, o mero-gomu creo que carece de sentido, pero en algún momento de mi vida se me ocurrió y quise integrarlo hehe.

Muchas gracias por leer~ y perdonen cualquier falta ortográfica.


	3. El fuego siempre quema

Lo siento, la verdad es que este capitulo lo tenia listo hace como cuatro semanas, o al menos el borrador estaba hecho pero mi computador decidió morir y recién hoy en la mañana me lo entrego el técnico -w-. Iba a postearlo en unos días para poder revisar el borrador pero quizás me vaya de vacaciones y no pueda subirlo, por ello preferí arriesgarme y subir el capitulo con una sola revisión rápida, puede que hayan errores de ortografía y redacción así que pido me avisen para arreglarlo tan pronto como pueda.

Nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso y les doy las gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

**"En el primer encuentro el fuego siempre quema"**

**3**

— No te arrepentirás. — Murmuro cariñosamente Luffy. Restregó por ultima vez su mejilla contra el pecho abultado de la emperatriz antes de regresar a su barco por el pequeño.

El capitán tenia un mente un plan bastante simple que se dividía en tres partes; primero los tres compartirían una tarde agradable para que los dos extraños se conozcan y formen vínculos afectivos como una verdadera familia. La fase dos y tres se resumen con él comiendo mucha carne y siendo rey de los piratas.

**4**

Luffy la dejo en su habitación con un sonrojo en las mejillas y muchas dudas en la punta de la lengua, pero ahora que se encontraba sola, Hancock podía pensar con mayor libertad en los últimos sucesos de su vida y en los que vendrían también.

Si bien los miedos seguían latentes, ahora estaban siendo igualados por la esperanza que el sombrero de paja le contagio. Solo necesito un segundo para perderse en el mar de ilusiones que eran los ojos negros, en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo comprendió que aunque no estaba lista para cuidar de un niño lo haría, porque necesitaba ver ese resplandor de felicidad en el moreno mas de lo que cualquier podría imaginarse.

Cuando el moreno sonríe, cuando es feliz, un escalofrió placentero recorre todo el cuerpo níveo hasta instalarse en su pecho y entonces, ella plasma la misma mueca en su rostro sin darse cuenta, o quizás sí, realmente no importa porque esta enamorada y por amor haría cualquier cosa.

Sus pies se movían sin dirección buscando a Luffy hasta que un tirón a la parte baja de su vestido la saco de su ensoñación y logro que se detuviera. Jadeo molesta porque esas interrupciones eran normales, los gatos ingresan continuamente al castillo en busca de comida y no hallan nada mejor que restregarse contra ella. Su pierna retrocedió sobre su eje para tomar impulso, finalmente y sin pensarlo demasiado lanzo su pierna hacia adelante, impactando a la criatura y logrando alejarla varias metros.

Bajo la vista desinteresada para comprobar que la distancia entre el ser inferior y ella era adecuada, sin embargo, se sorprendió al no encontrar en ningún lado los ojos afilados ni el pelaje erizado, en su lugar unos brillantes ojos azules la miraban fijamente al borde de las lagrimas.

— Y-yo... — Murmuro la pelinegra sin saber que decir o como actuar.

Actuar primero y pensar después una reacción natural del ser humano ante ciertas situaciones, de peligro por ejemplo, el problema es que ahora Hancock no estaba en riesgo. El castillo Kuja se alzaba imponente - al igual que sus subordinadas - para protegerla y siendo sinceros un pequeño gato no representaba una amenaza para la emperatriz. Así que ella no podía justificar su actuar con palabras difíciles para Luffy como "_adrenalina_" o "_arco reflejo"_.

El moreno se movió con rapidez luego del shock inicial, sus brazos alzaron al menor y acariciaron su espalda buscando calmar el llanto que hacia saltar su pecho desconsoladamente.

— Lo... lo siento. — Dijo la única mujer en la sala sonando mas fría de lo que quería. No era que no lo sintiera realmente, el no estar sola con Luffy le producía cierta reticencia, induciéndola en un estado alerta del que no podía salir con facilidad. En el fondo ella era demasiado vergonzosa para derrumbarse frente a un hombre que no fuera su amado.

Aunque el capitán no estaba acusándola, Hancock hubiera preferido eso en lugar de la sonrisa conciliadora que le dedicaba a ambos ojiazules.

**5**

— Ella es Hancock. — Presento el moreno señalando a la mujer cuando los ánimos se calmaron— Va a cuidarte cuando yo no este, es increíble.

El infante, quien correteaba tras la serpiente real, la miro. Luego a Luffy y nuevamente a ella, así intercalo su objetivo hasta que decidió continuar con su juego.

En ese momento Hancock podía observar con atención al niño. Tenia grandes ojos azules y su cabello negro le llegaba un par de centímetros bajo el nivel de la oreja, por el frente caían dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro. Por el físico, muchos podrían creer que realmente ellos dos tenían algún tipo de parentesco, quizás lo que mas le diferenciaba eran las pecas marrones que él tenia en las mejillas, pero en el resto - incluso en el color níveo de su piel - tenían similitudes marcadas.

— Ussop hizo unos juguetes increíbles y muy divertidos. — Contó el futuro rey— Iré a buscarlos. — Informo saliendo de la habitación sin dejar tiempo para replicas.

Ambos pelinegros lo vieron partir, sintieron como su ida dejo un ambiente pesado.

— Ethan es un lindo nombre. — Comento la pelinegra para romper el incomodo silencio. Se siente tonta por no poder entablar una conversación con un niño, a esa edad los pequeños no son especialmente pre-juiciosos pero aun así no logra su cometido. En su cabeza el demonio de la duda hace estragos— Significa "hombre fuerte de buen camino" .— Añadió luego de varios minutos en que sus ojos se encontraban sin decir nada.

Los ojos del más joven barrieron el aire varias veces, se abrían desafiantes. Era como mirar el fuego azulado, sabia que era peligroso pero también se sentía atraída por el brillo excepcional.

— Usted es extraña. — Murmuro escondiéndose hasta el cuello en el cono que formaba el cuerpo de Salome — No me gusta. — Alargo la ultima vocal y casi no pronuncio la "s", cosa normal a su edad aunque Hancock no sabia realmente cuantos años tenia.

El color de las llamas cambia según la temperatura, el tono añil lo adquieren cuando el grado es más alto, por ello la emperatriz sabe que las quemaduras con el fuego índigo son más peligrosas. Se siente como una niña fascinada con el brillo y calor de las llamas, quien se acerca a estas para descubrir que la extrema cercanía hiere. El primer contacto con el fuego siempre resulta mal, porque al inicio nadie conoce lo destructivo que este puede ser.

**6**

— ¡Pe-pero dijiste que volverías! — Reclamo la pelinegra al pequeño caracol en su mano. Llevaba un par de horas esperando al moreno, pero como este no regresaba llamo a su barco con el corazón en la garganta.

— _Shishishi lo sé, pero Torao nos llamo y vamos a reunirnos. _— Hancock podía imaginar la sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro de Luffy.

— Supongo que esta bien. — Suspiro la mujer— Por favor ten cuidado, si algo llegara a pasarte no sé qu...— El teléfono emitió un pitido intermitente— Me colgó. — Lloriqueo al tiempo que era rodeada por un aura oscura.

**7**

Llevaba tres días en la isla y no se siente del todo cómodo. Quizás a Ethan no le gusta la cantidad de veces que han apretado sus mejillas, la comida rustica de las Kuja o quizás es que no le gusta Hancock, quizás es todo junto. A una parte de él le agrada la emperatriz, porque es bonita y aunque no es dulce, lo arropa con cuidado y aleja las pesadillas con su imponente presencia. Es como si el solo hecho de estar a unos cuantos pasos de ella asustara a los fantasmas que lo agobiaban antes y eso lo agradece, pero a él le gusta mas Luffy. El sombrerero lo carga sobre sus hombros y juegan juntos hasta caer rendidos, en cambio, la pelinegra lo hace dormir después de cenar y lo regaña por jugar con las serpientes, como ahora.

La mujer lo sujeto por los costados para levantarlo, obligando al menor a aferrarse al cuerpo ajeno con las extremidades para no caer.

— ¡Te he dicho que no juegues con ellas! — Grito señalando a dos enormes serpientes que custodian las puertas del castillo — Si te muerde el veneno entrara en tu torrente sanguíneo, te hincharas, tendrá fiebre y podrías...

— ¡Quiero a Luffy! — Interrumpió dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas — Tú... tú eres mala.

Las palabras del menor resonaban en las paredes mentales de la pelinegra formando un eco torturador. Hancock era mala, lo sabia tan bien que ni siquiera intentaba negarlo. Era una mujer cruel que ponía sus intereses por sobre el bienestar de los otros, pero era la forma en que se había educado. Entre las murallas de piedra mohosas de Mariejois no había otra forma de educarse porque no había otra forma de sobrevivir, debías ser hábil y egoísta si querías evitarte los castigos extras o la muerte.

Si peleaba con otros esclavos por comida o mantas nadie la corregía, los golpes eran legítimos, sin embargo ahora le gustaría poder convivir con otros sin la inseguridad ni la necesidad de vencer al resto. Por ello era estricta con Ethan, deseaba formar en el todo lo que ella no tiene. Amabilidad, habilidades sociales, ética y moral eran algunas de esas cosas.

— No me gustas. — Murmuro el niño, su pecho saltaba de forma irregular debido al llanto. Aunque decía rechazarla, se aferraba a su cuello buscando consuelo— Eres tan mala...

Pero para Ethan "mala" no era la palabra indicada, era la única que él conocía que algo de sentido otorgaba a sus oraciones -en unos años mas aprendería que "estricta" era mas adecuada-, se largo a llorar porque no podía decirle a la emperatriz que estaba siendo injusta, era la sensación de impotencia la causa de su malestar, mas que la negativa a continuar jugando con las serpientes.

Algo que él realmente odiaba era su imposibilidad de comunicarse con ella, porque con Luffy era todo más sencillo.

— A mi no me gusta tu actitud, estas haciendo un escándalo. — Inicio el camino hacia la habitación del niño que estaba cercana a la suya. En realidad la pelinegra no quería ser así, mas no tenia opción si quería hacer del pequeño una persona agradable— Iras a dormir.

— No quiero.

En un cambio drástico de actitud Ethan comenzó a golpear con sus manos cerradas el pecho y mentón de Hancock, los puñetazos carecían de fuerza para herirla físicamente sin embargo removían su interior, destrozando sus esperanzas de formar una familia que hiciera feliz a Luffy.

**8**

— No voy a lograrlo. — Soltó al aire recostada sobre su cama. Eran las ocho o nueve, no había salido del castillo en todo el día pero se sentía como si hubiera vuelto del mas sangriento de los combates— Estoy cansada. — Gimoteo estirando sus músculos.

Los cálculos sobre la inversión de tiempo que había hecho en un inicio eran correctos, sin embargo, no había tomado en cuenta la energía que consumía el cuidar a un niño que parecía estar en desacuerdo con todas sus acciones. Esto solo la hacia convencerse de que no estaba lista para ser madre, una persona con tantos defectos como ella no podía criar a un hijo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer~!

Quizás se dieron cuenta que este capitulo era un poco mas largo, poquísimo pero lo es lol.


	4. Ahogándose con el fuego

Lo siento, lo siento~. Creo que nunca lo diré suficientes veces.

¿Alguna vez les a pasado, que tienen toda su semana planeada y otros los cambian sin preguntarle? Como comente en el capitulo anterior, me iba a ir de vacaciones con mi familia, al sur de mi país, Chile. Solo una semana y podría volver a mi casa a escribir, pero mi papá comenzó a hacer más y más planes alargando la estadía durante más de un mes, ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

Llegue hace dos días y no he parado de escribir, quizás por eso las cosas en este capitulo van más rápido de lo que hubiera planeado.

Gracias por sus comentarios, los favoritos, etcétera.

Hay OCC, porque es necesario para la historia.

Hay un pequeño extra, el 6.5, es como vio Luffy el llamado telefónico que intercambio con Hancock. No es muuy importante, sin embargo quería hacerlo.

* * *

**6.5**

_Pequeño extra_

— _¡Pe-pero dijiste que volverías!_ — Luffy escucho el pequeño reclamo de la pelinegra y sonrió, quizás debió haberle avisado hace horas que no iba a volver pero no le pareció importante.

— Shishishi lo sé, pero Torao nos llamo y vamos a reunirnos. — En realidad iba a juntarse con algunos supernova, nada problemático, sino solo una reunión entre amigos pero Sanji siempre dice que nunca debes decirle a una mujer que te reunirás con otra, hoy decidió hacerle caso y no comentarle a Hancock sobre la presencia de Bonney.

— _Supongo que esta bien._ — Luffy la escucho suspirar y su sonrisa se ensancho, ella nunca lo criticaba— _Por favor ten cuidado, si algo llegara a..._ — El caracol dejo de emitir la voz de la emperatriz, sin querer el moreno había finalizado la llamada.

— Oh, se colgó. — Murmuro mirando fijamente el teléfono, por un momento estuvo a punto de volver a marcarle— Bueno, luego puede decirme el resto.

**12 **

Temprano por la mañana la emperatriz se abre paso en la habitación del único varón residente en el castillo. Se mueve lentamente, con sigilo, sin embargo el dueño del cuarto parpadeo somnoliento y trato de enfocar su mirada en la esbelta figura de la shichibukai.

— Buenos días.

— Hola~. — Ethan froto sus ojos aun adormilado, era difícil despertar aun cuando había dormido varias horas. La pelinegra tomo asiento a su lado y lo ayudo acomodando su cabello.

— Es hora de desayunar. — Aviso con una sonrisa ligera. Si debía ser sincera diría que estaba asustada de la respuesta que podría tener el pequeño por su discusión anterior, pero el niño no parecía recordarlo — ¿Quieres comer algo en especial? — El infante negó, entonces ella se levanto.

— Hamock. — Llamo estirando los brazos en su dirección.

— Es Hancock, — Pronuncio con cuidado para dejarlo bien claro— debes llamarme Hancock.

— No quiero. — Se quejo.

— ¿Por qué? — La emperatriz suspiro y cargo al niño en sus brazos, rogaba que esto no significara un nuevo conflicto.

— Eres mi mamá. — Respondió, la simpleza con la cual respondía era muy propia del capitán de los Sobreros de Paja— ¿No? — Pregunto porque la mujer no respondía, solo lo observaba y él comenzaba a sentir miedo, si ella lo negaba significaba que no tenia nada.

Volver a los días en Segou era difícil, pues no era un pasado lejano. En ese lugar nadie quería siquiera dirigirle la palabra, él era el huérfano maldito. Si bien Hancock no era la madre más cariñosa del mundo, ni se asemejaba a la de otros chicos, lo alimentaba y le dio una cama donde dormir, muy diferente a las cajas viejas donde solía dormir acurrucado en un callejón. Quizás Ethan era joven pero la dura vida que le toco le enseño a ser agradecido.

— Lo soy. — Murmuro, no para el pequeño pelinegro ni para el mundo, sino para ella porque lo necesitaba. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era decirlo a otros, incluso a Luffy, en ese caso la emperatriz se sentía un poco obligada a hacerse cargo del niño, porque lo hacia con la convicción de lograr la felicidad del futuro rey de los piratas. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, por primera vez estaba sintiendo que hacia las cosas por ella y por su felicidad— Por supuesto que lo soy. — Repitió en voz alta con una seguridad que días atrás no hubiera tenido. Miro esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de ella y sonrió.

— Eres rara. — Ethan rió antes de besar su mejilla, tenia un rastro de saliva en el borde de su labio inferior pero a la emperatriz no le importo.

Mientras la charla avanzaba, ambos pelinegros hacían lo mismo en dirección al comedor. La mujer cargaba al infante con cuidado y este se aferraba a su cuello para mayor seguridad, era una posición a la que poco a poco ambos se acostumbraban.

— Tu, — La pelinegra lo pensó, raro no era una buena forma de responder porque no lo definía realmente— eres igual a Luffy. — Idéntico en personalidad, bondadoso e ingenuo como el dueño del sombrero de paja.

— ¿Y dónde esta él?

— Él... — Mentir era normal en ella, sin embargo una pizca de culpa la aquejaba con tan solo pensar en mentirle al niño— ¿Cuantos años tienes? — Cambio bruscamente el tema. Por su aspecto infantil, Hancock juraría que no más de dos años, su estatura no supera el metro sin embargo tiene cierta fluidez al hablar que ella no ve en las kujas más jóvenes aun. Tampoco puede decir si sus dientes están cayéndose o han aparecido hace poco.

— Con dedos de mi mano, — El pequeño pensó un poco, elevo su mano y enseño todos sus dedos menos el pulgar— cuatro.

— ¿Es enserio? — Rió un poco, en verdad no parecía así— Te ves más joven.

— Mhg. — Frunció el ceño solo un poco, su tamaño era apropiado— Soy un niño grande y fuerte. — Refuto— Y algún día... ¡Seré el mejor almirante de flota!

Si la mayor de las Boa hubiera estado comiendo en ese momento, se hubiera producido una situación demasiado cliché en la que escupía su agua o café, pero como esta no era la ocasión, simplemente detuvo su andar justo frente a la puerta del comedor.

— ¿Qué? — La emperatriz no estaba molesta, por muy hijo suyo que fuera ahora el niño ella no tenia derecho a interponerse en sus sueños. Solo le parecía un poco extraño el hecho de que Luffy quería ser rey de los piratas e Ethan deseaba ocupar el puesto más alto en la Marine.

— ¡Seré como el Buda Sengoku, o mejor aun, el gran Garp-sama! — El azulino se retorcía de emoción en los brazos de la shichibukai, incluso en su voz había un timbre de especial emoción.

— Bueno, Monkey D. Garp es el abuelo de Luffy.

— ¡Increíble! — Grito emocionado — ¡Increíble! — Repitió, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Hancock sonrió de igual forma y traspaso la puerta, dejo al niño sobre el piso.

— Supongo que sí. — Dijo sin darle mucho interés— Pero seria mucho más increíble si comieras algo.

— ¡Sí! — Ethan asintió y se lanzo a la comida; frutas, carne, pan, cereales, lo que entrara en sus manos él lo llevaba a su boca.

— Cálmate, mastica antes de tragar. — Regaño la emperatriz al tiempo en que lo alejaba de la mesa jalándolo por el cuello de la camisa, el pequeño trago duro y bajo la cabeza— No digo que no puedas comer todo lo que quieras, — Aclaro para no incomodarlo— solo que ahora eres mi hijo y hay cosas que no puedes hacer frente a otros.

— Pero... Luffy siempre lo hace. — Se defendió.

— Lo sé, pero él no es hijo de una emperatriz, ni de una shichibukai. — Hablo, sus títulos deberían convencer a un futuro marine.

— Él tiene suerte. — Susurro llevando un trozo de pan a su boca en forma más ordenada.

Hancock frunció el ceño, se sentó frente a él. Deslizo una de sus piernas por debajo de la mesa y sin culpa alguna golpeo una de las patas de la silla sobre la cual estaba el pequeño, quien luego de un sonoro crash cayo al piso.

— Oh, ¿Qué te paso? — Pregunto con una mueca cínica adornando su bello rostro.

— Mamá. — Se quejo frotando sus caderas. Aunque el golpe le había dolido, de alguna forma le gustaba el hecho de ella no lo veía como un niño que se rompería con una pequeña caída, sin embargo eso no quitaba el dolor que le hacia escocer los ojos.

— Levántate. — Ordeno sin prestarle atención.

— Ayúdame. — Se quejo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Tienes que hacerlo solo, ya eres un niño grande. Y ni siquiera pienses que me disculpare.

Ethan se levanto para continuar su desayuno.

— Que mala. — Murmuro el menor, entre divertido y algo indignado.

— Soy hermosa y puedo hacer lo que quiera, todos van a perdonarme. — Soltó con naturalidad, empujando su cabello hacia atrás . Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en forma casi imperceptible, no perdía el viejo habito de usar su belleza como chivo expiatorio y eso debía saberlo su hijo .

**13 **

— ¡Hebihime-sama! — Una subordinada rubia entro haciendo una reverencia rápida pero completa, mostrando con cada grado de inclinación un respeto inmenso por la emperatriz— Tiene un llamado de la marine.

— Diles que no me interesa. —La pelinegra bebía una taza de te sin real interés en la recién aparecida chica, su atención estaba en el pequeño a su lado que intentaba comer a un ritmo lento como ella le había ordenado.

— Pero Hebihime-sama, dicen que es un tema delicado... — Los ojos de Margaret se movieron inquietos por la sala hasta enfocar al niño—, sobre Mugiwara. — Murmuro temiendo que el chico oyera algo indebido.

— Quédate con él. — Ordeno. Aun cuando el ceño de Boa se frunció al oír la mención de su amado, sus facciones se relajaron al mirar a su hijo— Volveré en un momento. — Aviso saliendo de la estancia con un mueca ascendente en su boca.

Margaret no es tonta, sabe perfectamente que la emperatriz no hablaba amable para ella. Tuvo que ahogar un chillido de emoción cuando vio a la emperatriz dirigirse al chico, porque su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos la hacia ver más radiante, más hermosa de lo normal, era la misma aura resplandeciente que la rodeaba en el momento en que veía a Luffy. Y eso la hacia feliz a ella, una kuja cualquiera y a todas las kujas a la vez; si hay algo que las habitantes de esa isla desean es ver la sonrisa sincera de la pelinegra.

**14 **

— Mamáa~. — Murmura Ethan a la nada, han pasado minutos que él ha sentido como horas y la emperatriz aun no aparece, intenta no juzgarla al igual que trata de no sentirse abandonado, sin embargo no puede evitarlo. La rubia no era buena compañía, solo miraba el camino que siguió su madre con admiración, aunque no la culpaba, él podría pasar todo el día con la pelinegra hasta ahogarse en esa sensación de protección que transmite.

Estaba comenzando a sentir ansiedad, un poco de desesperación. El estar solo, después de conocer lo que era una familia - pequeña, pero familia al fin y al cabo -, era desesperante.

**15 **

— ¿Qué quieren? — Siseo la emperatriz cuando tomo el teléfono.

— Boa Hancock, Shichibukai. —Una voz desconocida inicio el protocolo que ella ya conocía — Se le llama a una reunión urgente en la base de la marina, de su asistencia depende la mantención de su titulo como una señora de la guerra.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Se le informara de ello en la reunión. — La voz sonó forzada, como si luchara por no hablar de más— Un vicealmirante pasara por usted en dos días.

— A mi subordinada se le informo algo, exijo más detalles.

— No puedo...

— Quiero saberlo. — Hancock cambio de estrategia, hablo suave y aterciopelado, casi infantil, lo suficiente sensual para derretir el hielo.

La Boa mayor comenzó a poner más de su parte, si bien la intimidación suele funcionar para extraer información de sus enemigos, a veces la manera más rápida es hablándoles como si fueran dignos de su cariño. No le gusta hacerlo, obviamente..., pero el fin justifica los medios.

— El gobierno iniciara una caza por la cabeza de un pirata— Murmuro desasosegado—, dicen que va con los Mugiwara y que es el primero de una nueva generación, no sé mucho más de él pero el gobierno ofrece mucho dinero por su cabeza.

Sin más la mujer colgó, poco importaban las escuetas palabras que ese oficial pudiera decirle. Alguno de los amigos de Luffy - e incluso él mismo - estaba en peligro. ¿Le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrir con alguno de los subordinados de mugiwara? Por supuesto que no, sin embargo le asustaba el efecto que eso pudiera tener en el moreno.

Ahora sí o sí debía asistir a la estúpida reunión, poner una cara indiferente y ayudar a Monkey en cada cosa que pueda.

**16 **

El día en el mar estaba tranquilo, unas cuantas nubes cubrían el sol para evitar el calor excesivo aunque no lo suficiente para que hiciera frío, el viento era tan ligero que movía el barco lentamente. El dueño del sobrero de paja se aferraba el borde de la embarcación, aprovechaba sus largos brazos para atrapar algunos peces.

— Oé, Luffy. — Llamó Sanji quien frotaba un paño en sus manos — ¿Con quien dejaste al crió en esa isla?

— Con su mamá. — Respondió con simpleza.

— ¿Eh, tiene madre? — Esta vez fue Zoro quien hablo— Pensé que era huérfano.

— ¿Huer- qué?

— Una persona cuyos padres han muerto. — Aclaro Robin, la atención de toda la tripulación se centro en el capitán.

— Ah sí, era huerpano. — Dejaron pasar el error del moreno, después de todo era normal en él— Yo le pedí a Hancock que lo cuidara.

— Entiendo. — Dijeron al unísono los tripulantes, siguieron en lo suyo por unos momentos hasta que algo en sus cabezas hizo click — ¡¿La emperatriz pirata, la shichibukai?! — Luffy asintió al tiempo en que sacaba a la superficie un enorme pez.

— ¡Sanji, comida! — Grito lanzando el animal a una pila junto a la cocina.

— ¡Maldito, voy a matarte! — El rubio era sostenido por el espadachín, de sus ojos salían rayos de ira.

El resto de los piratas seguían en sus lugares sin saber que decir o que hacer, si bien el moreno les comento su amistad con la emperatriz nunca esperaron una relación tan cercana. Mucho menos teniendo en cuenta la reputación de la mujer más hermosa del mundo y la idiotez emocional del futuro rey pirata.

— ¿Por qué ella?

— Porque sí. — Respondió riendo.

"Porque es buena, fuerte, decidida y su carne asada es buena" piensa Luffy pero no lo dice. Porque él creía que nadie cuidaría mejor del niño, no solo tendría una buena crianza, también estaría a salvo. Puede decir con completa seguridad que Boa Hancock es la persona más capaz que conoce, sin duda, ella es capaz de darle a Ethan la familia que le fue arrebatada.

Solo hace unas horas había abandonado Amazon Lily y ya quería volver, extrañaba a los dos azulinos pero también quería vivir sus aventuras, llegar a ser el rey de los piratas para que ambos estuvieran orgullosos, y también volverse fuerte, para que nadie pudiera dañarlos.

**17 **

— ¡Torao! ¡Kid! ¡Bu!— Grito Luffy.

El moreno acababa de ingresar a un bar de mala muerte, aquellos donde la cerveza se derrama por los bordes de los vasos; donde cada minuto una mesa, una silla o una ventana se rompe en medio de una pelea; un bar típico de piratas.

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron al recién llegado, quien estiro su cuello para encontrar a sus amigos.

— Estamos aquí imbécil. — El pirata pelirrojo elevo su trago desde el fondo del local, tres cabezas se camuflaban en medio de platos acumulados pero aun así se reconocían por su voz.

— Se más amable, Eustass-ya.

— ¡Chicos! — El sombrero de paja se lanzo sobre la mesa donde se encontraban con la intención de alcanzar un trozo de carne que reposaba entre sobras, pero segundos antes una delgada mano se lo arrebato— ¡Ehh! — Se quejo.

— ¡Mío! — Bonney grito, impacto su pie contra la mejilla de Luffy y trago de un bocado su comida.

— ¡Ehh, dame un poco! — El moreno uso sus largos brazos para alcanzar un trozo de pollo tras la chica, sin embargo esta volvió a golpearlo con su pierna.

Entonces Law intervino, empujando a la capitana contra si mismo mientras Kid hacia igual con Luffy para evitar una pelea.

— Esta mierda es culpa tuya por elegir este lugar,— El hombre con la mayor recompensa reclamo contra el cirujano— sabes que estos dos idiotas se mueren por la comida.

— No escuche propuestas de tu parte. — Ambos soltaron a sus presas y unieron sus frentes en un gesto amenazador.

— Eh chicos, — El dueño del sombrero de paja los llamo sentado cómodamente en la mesa junto a una pierna de pollo— ¿Por qué discuten?

— Porque son imbéciles. — Bonney escupió un poco de arroz mientras hablaba.

— Maldición, vamos a lo que vinimos.

— No hablo, como. — Negó la mujer.

18

Luego de varios golpes y pedidos de comida, los ánimos se calmaron entre los cuatro capitanes, incluso el local estaba mucho más tranquilo pues los piratas ya estaban en su etapa de ebriedad emotiva.

— Así que... — Law dejo su cerveza sobre la mesa, de pronto los tres miraron a Luffy— un hijo.

— No perdiste el tiempo estos dos años. — Añadió Bonney.

— Te creía un idiota. — Dijo por ultimo Kidd.

Para esos tres supernova la noticia les cayo de sorpresa como un golpe en el estomago. Entre ellos el más "retardado" era mugiwara, por ello esperaban que el ultimo en establecer una familia -dentro de las posibilidades de un pirata- fuera él.

— ¿Ah? — Sin embargo Luffy no se dio por aludido, para él todos soltaban frases al aire que no tenían sentido.

— Eres un idiota. — Corrigió el chico de metal— Tu hijo, el mocoso de las noticias.

— ¿Qué noticias?

— Hey. — Llamo la chica mientras tomaba un periódico olvidado en el piso— "Se busca vivo o muerto, con una recompensa de 100.000.000 berries, al hijo de Monkey D. Luffy". — Imito una voz solemne, seria como la de un marino— El perro del gobierno se lo robo a su amo. — Bromeo señalando a Law, gano una carcajada generalizada de sus tres compañeros.

Bonney giro el documento, Luffy pudo reconocerse a sí mismo en la foto. La imagen lo mostraba a él corriendo repleto de cenizas en Segou, en sus brazos se asomaba una pequeña cabeza con cabello negro y unas brillantes orbes azules.

Los ojos del chico de goma se endurecieron, al igual que su rostro. Ethan ya tenia una recompensa por su cabeza por el crimen de ser hijo de un pirata, lo que significaba que él había condenado a un niño inocente... entonces los recuerdos de su hermano volvieron a su mente con mayor fuerza que antes; ¿el gobierno contra él por un ser querido? Luffy no estaba seguro de poder ganar esa pelea.

— ¿Que ocurre? — Trafalgar noto el silencio, el cambio de facciones en el recién descubierto padre— Vamos mugiwara-ya, cuéntanos del enano. — Pidió para aligerar el aura oscura que rodeaba al mencionado.

— Sí, cuéntanos. — Apoyo "la glotona"— Se ve muy bonito en la foto, apuesto que su madre es muy guapa.

— Lo es. — Murmuro, la mayor de las Boa apareció en su cabeza y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, las cosas no eran tan malas con ella de su lado, si alguien podía cuidar del niño era la emperatriz — Tienes los mismos ojos que Hancock, aunque la vieja Nyon dice que los de Ethan son más oscuros Sandersonia y Marigold me apoyan. — Comento.

— ¿Han-Hancock qué? — Kidd solo conocía a una mujer con ese nombre en todos los mares que ha recorrido y no había forma alguna de que esta fuera la misma de la cual hablaba Monkey.

— Debe ser una coincidencia. — Murmuro Law adivinando los pensamientos del pelirrojo, en las reuniones de los Shichibukai la emperatriz odiaba que un hombre siquiera respirara el mismo aire que ella, eso hacia imposible para el doctor imaginarla junto a una pareja. Aunque si se detenía a pensar en la guerra de Marineford, ella había dado todo por salvar al otro moreno.

— Boa. — Respondió, ante la mirada atónita del resto sonrió — Es alta, un poco menos que Kidd, el cabello negro y tetas grandes. — Presiono el indice contra su frente para presionar a su cabeza a recordar algún otro detalle importante, pero también pensaba que con ello era suficiente para hacerse una imagen mental.

— ¡Ya la conocemos! — Grito Jewelry dejando de comer por primera vez— ¡Debes estar mintiendo!

— ¡Yo no miento, sus ojos son parecidos! — Enojado, el hijo del revolucionario golpeo la tabla.

— ¡Es la mujer más sexy de este puto mundo, — El pelirrojo también impacto su puño contra la mesa, incluso aun más indignado que el moreno— y tú, tú... eres un tonto!

— ¡¿Que tiene que ver eso?! ¡Estoy hablando de que los ojos de Hancock son mas claros!

— ¡Imbécil, imbécil!

— ¡Ya cállense! — Grito Law— Conocemos a este tonto, — señalo al del sombrero de paja— y sabemos que él es... demasiado "especial" para mentir.

— Tienes razón. — Bonney asintió pensativa, no existía forma de que un hombre fingiera tal nivel de estupidez. O la shichibukai era igual de boba que Monkey o este en realidad era un muy buen actor.

— Eres el tipo más suertudo del mundo. — Kid sonrió como loco por las ironías de la vida, quizás Luffy no era el más listo de todos, pero sí él más ágil— Pero la cabeza de ese crió vale cien millones de berris, lo mismo que un supernova ¿Estas preparado para eso?

Luffy no lo estaba, se enfrentaría con todo el mundo si fuera necesario pero no se sentía preparado, esperaba que Hancock sí lo estuviera.

— Él estará bien, ahora esta seguro en Amazon Lily. — Dijo para convencerse a sí mismo más que a los otros.

— Entonces, — La chica elevo un trozo de pavo— ¡Por tu hijo!

El sombrerero hizo lo mismo, aunque por primera vez no tenia ánimos de comer le dio una mordida al trozo de carne.

Law agito su jarro de cerveza dubitativo. No estaba seguro de que la shichibukai manejara la misma información que él, la cual encontró por pura casualidad mientras espiaba en la G1. Eso no debía saberlo sino hasta dentro de tres días, cuando se llevara a cabo una nueva reunión de Corsarios y el gobierno.

— Deberías llamarla. — Comento el medico después de un rato, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa— Habra una reunión en unos días, pero deberías advertirle.

El estomago de Monkey se encogió en el mismo instante en que un nudo se instalo en su garganta. "Confía, confía" se repite a sí mismo, sin embargo no sabe en que. "¿Confiar en Hancock como hiciste con Ace?" murmura una voz diferente en su cabeza, más oscura y cizañera.

Se estaba ahogando. En su mente no logra entender como la idea de una familia que resultaba tan cálida, ahora lo asustaba al punto de quitarle el aire de los pulmones. Lentamente imaginaba a Ethan y Hancock desaparecer de su lado en medio de llamas y humo negro, perder a sus seres queridos lograba la misma sensación que asfixiarse con carbono.

— Lo haré. — Dijo fingiendo su sonrisa habitual y mordiendo la comida que sujetaba en su mano con desgano.

* * *

Me gusto la forma en que Luffy piensa, no sé, es de alguna forma simple pero no tonta, sino propia de su inocencia. Esta comenzando a escuchar una vocecita en su cabeza, es una duda propia de un trauma como el que sufrió él, perder al hermano a quien quería tanto.

Ethan esta desarrollando un cariño por Hancock muy rápido, no creo que sea inapropiado, los niños a esa edad están libres de prejuicios y como di a entender en algún momento de la historia, no tuvo familia. Es un niño pequeño que ha estado solo desde que tiene memoria, es por eso que se encariño con ella tan pronto como la identifico como una figura materna.

Aclaro que en mi historia Law sigue siendo un shichibukai, y los cuatro supernova que he nombrado son amigos simplemente porque sí. Me gusta ese cuarteto.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nuevamente me disculpo por actualizar tan tarde y adelanto mis disculpas por si hay alguna falta ortográfica.


	5. Quemar el infierno

Luego de mil problemas con mi cuenta al fin he podido ingresar y subir un capitulo. Lo lamento y espero que les guste~ 3.

Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y sus favoritos. Voy a terminar esta historia, quedan muy pocos capítulos, 3 o 4 dependiendo de cómo decida dividirlos pero la terminare de subir porque escrita ya está. Lo que sí es que dudo que vuelva a subir historias a esta plataforma, porque ha pasado más de un año en que los problemas con mi cuenta que no me permitieron actualizar esta historia ni subir un par de one shots LuHan, eso me ha desencantado un poco, sin embargo aún no lo decido.

Si les gusta Hancock tanto como a mí, estén atentos, porque tengo un par de historias de ella que subiré pronto, quizás en u otra plataforma que les informare.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**19**

Ethan oscila entre la conciencia y el sueño cuando Hancock ingresa a su cuarto con ese porte elegante que el niño nunca había visto antes, ni siquiera en esos supuestos nobles que se paseaban con sus ridículas burbujas por su antigua ciudad. Su madre es fuerte, hermosa y decidida, le transmite calma, por eso le gusta mucho.

— Voy a salir de la isla por unos días. — La emperatriz murmura, temerosa de despertar por completo a su receptor— Me voy ahora, así que te quedaras con la vieja Nyon y algunas kujas. Se un buen chico.

El pequeño asintió sin asimilar la charla, solo cerró los ojos y se permitió imaginar su cuerpo rodeado por los cálidos brazos de sus padres.

**20**

La cerveza y el ron circulan por sus venas en grandes cantidades, sin embargo Luffy no deja de beber, de hecho, ninguno de sus amigos lo hace. Aun cuando estaban suficientemente ebrios para no levantarse por sí solos no dejaban de pedir alcohol y de vez en cuando algo de comida.

Sus sentidos están borrosos, solo sabe que el sol salió hace un par de horas y ahora se estaba escondiendo. Tiene el estómago tan pesado que apenas puede mantener dentro su cena. Pero había algo más, más que el malestar por la ebriedad, como una sombra de piedras dentro de él.

— Ethan, Hancock, Ethan... — Repetía una y otra vez el dueño del sombrero de paja— Los necesito.

— Eres un bastardo afortunado. — Kidd tenía su cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros del médico, con el mentón hacia abajo, por lo que su voz se oía como un murmullo — Ya quisiera yo tener una familia como tú.

— Es tan cierto. A veces me gustaría saber que alguien espera mi regreso. — Bonney, a un lado del pelirrojo, se aferró a su fornido brazo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Todos estaban en la fase sentimental de la ebriedad.

— Algo no anda bien. — Luffy mordía sus labios, jalaba el borde de su camisa y golpeaba el piso con sus pies, pero no encontraba forma de liberar su frustración. Algo malo iba a suceder, lo sabía, sin embargo estaba allí bebiendo porque intentaba confiar en que Hancock podría solucionar todo.

— Si algo te preocupa, solo llámala. — Law rompió el silencio, intento ser lo más racional y serio posible, después de todo eran amigos, y sus amigos eran lo único por lo que el doctor seguía viviendo— Si no contesta o necesita ayuda, solo deja de beber y ve por ellos.

Luffy no respondió. Se movió hasta un extremo del bar afirmado de las musgosas paredes hasta un rincón donde los borrachos inconscientes no emitían ni un ruido. El caracol que Zoro le había lanzado por precaución comenzó a marcar a Hancock tan rápido como pudo.

— ¿Diga? — Una voz más aguda, menos delicada, una voz que no era la que quería escuchar.

— Quiero hablar con Hancock. — Fue todo lo que dijo. La necesitaba, realmente necesitaba escuchar su voz y saber que todo estaría bien.

— ¿Luffy-sama? — Con un poco de esfuerzo sus sentidos lograron identificar el tono amistoso.

— Sí. — Afirmo— Quiero hablar con ella. Ahora.

**21**

— ¿Dónde está mi mamá? — Tan pronto como tomo asiento en torno a la gran mesa de madera el único varón de la isla se dio cuenta de que la cabecera estaba vacía. La ultima charla que compartieron llego a su mente como una nebulosa, sin embargo no confiaba del todo en sí mismo dormido. Los ojos azules volaron a la chica que dejo diversos platos frente a él.

— Hebihime-sama acudió al llamado del gobierno.

— ¿Y cuándo volverá?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Y por qué no sabes?

La kuja sonrió amable y se quedó tras él por si necesitaba algo. De inmediato supo que no obtendría mucha más información, quizás su propia madre no había dado muchos detalles. Esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba, ya tenía edad suficiente para entender el mundo de los adultos y le gustaría que todos confiaran más en él.

A Ethan le hubiera gustado aún más ir con ella, porque quería saber cómo funcionaban los shichibukai y el gobierno. No sabía qué edad se necesitaba para ingresar a la Marine, pero ya tenía decidido que quería dedicar su vida a proteger a otros, como deseo que lo hicieran con él.

— ¿En verdad no sabes?

Una parte de él, esa que murmura en su cabeza durante las noches todos los desastres pueden ocurrir, lo incita a temer que la emperatriz lo haya dejado. Otra gritaba que su madre lo quería y solo se había separado por circunstancias de la vida, pero eso no podía permitirlo, quería estar junto a ella todos los días porque una vez que conoces el amor es difícil imaginar tu vida sin él.

— No, lo siento cariño.

Iba a volver a hablar, pero la rubia cogió un pequeño caracol que estaba a su lado. No logro oír nada más que murmullos, la muchacha salió corriendo antes de que pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando.

**22**

— Momonga.

— Boa Hancock.

Debido al tratado por su condición de Shichibukai pocas veces los barcos marines pueden acercarse a las costas de la isla de las mujeres, lamentablemente Hancock debía permitirlo cuando requería la escolta del gobierno porque no podía arriesgarse a que sus chicas se encontraran en mar abierto con un grupo de hombres. Estar enamorada era maravilloso, pero no todas las kujas podrían contar con la misma suerte que ella y encontrar a un hombre maravilloso que nunca tendría la intensión de lastimarla. Ella podía fingir ser indiferente, sin embargo amaba a su pueblo con cada célula de su cuerpo. Antes de Luffy su única razón para seguir adelante era Amazon Lily.

Y por lo mucho que protegía la isla es que trataba de evitar que el gobierno se apostara en su muelle, pero esta vez no pudo evitar que el vicealmirante Momonga y su tripulación llegaran hasta el puerto como lo hizo en el pasado antes de llevar a su amado hasta la prisión.

Se encontraba con el marine de frente mientras las chicas revisaban el barco que la llevaría a la reunión, era un protocolo de seguridad innecesario, pues la emperatriz era capaz de defenderse por sí sola aunque lo permitía para que sus hermanas y súbditas estuvieran más tranquilas.

El hombre no era de su agrado aunque nunca le había hecho nada malo, estaba unos pasos alejada de ella mientras sus asquerosos tripulantes la observaban desde el barco con la lujuria latente en sus pupilas.

— Partiremos dentro de diez minutos. — Informo el almirante.

— Bien.

La tensión era tan latente que ninguna de las mujeres a su espalda se movía por temor a molestarla.

— ¡Hebihime-samaa! — La voz de Margareth irrumpió la supuesta calma del lugar. Algunos voltearon a verlo, sin embargo la emperatriz apenas la miro por el rabillo del ojo cuando llego a su lado — ¡Lamento molestarla Hebihime-sama! Pero es una emergencia.

**23**

El dominio de las serpientes era algo característico de las kujas, todo aquel que ha estudiado la isla ha oído los rumores sobre su capacidad de interactuar con los reptiles pero nunca nadie lo había presenciado como para poder confirmarlo. Como vicealmirante Momonga no es ajeno a nada de lo que se dice sobre las mujeres amazonas, ha presenciado cosas que muchos ni siquiera sueñan con ver.

Ahora está viendo una de ellas.

La Shichibukai está hablando con una muchacha rubia a quien recuerda haber visto antes en su tripulación, pero no es un idioma que él haya oído antes. Sus labios se mueven y de ellos sale un sonido similar a las serpientes, como un siseo mucho más suave pero igual de potente que los animales predilectos de las amazonas.

A su alrededor los hombres miraban perplejos a la imponente mujer hablar sin cambiar su expresión indiferente. No entendían ni una palabra ni podían deducir nada por el rostro de las implicadas, solo podían observar a las otras piratas escuchar atenta a su emperatriz.

— Nuestra salida se retrasara un par de minutos Momonga. — Los afilados ojos azules de Boa se posaron en él por milésimas de segundo. Temió que lanzara su hechizo en él y sus hombres, sin embargo volteo con la misma velocidad para hablarle a su tripulación — Preparen mi camarote con todo lo necesario para llevarlo.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué el retraso? — El plan de viaje era muy estricto, retasarse algunos minutos podía significar un retraso de horas en la reunión con el gobierno y una reprimenda por no llevar a la emperatriz a tiempo.

— ¡Ah! ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

Un leve movimiento de cabello y un veloz pestañeo basto para ponerlo contra la pared. En la guerra contra Boa Hancock no había posibilidad de ganar una batalla.

Las kujas obedecieron la orden antes de que sus hombres pudieran hacer algo para detenerlas. Subieron al barco un baúl y un par de serpientes negras con pañuelos rojos amarrados al cuerpo, eran casi tan grandes como la compañera de su capitana que desaparecieron por la puerta del camarote asignado.

Tan solo un momento después las chicas se alinearon para abrir camino a una pantera de tamaño medio. El animal era imponente pese a no ser el monstruo más grande que han visto salir de la isla, su paso era lento y elegante como el de un cortejo. Se posiciono a un lado de la emperatriz y recién ahí pudieron apreciar el bulto sobre su lomo.

Cubierto por una piel de oso venia un niño que parecía una fiel copia de Hancock, hombros rectos, ojos azules, cabello negro.

**24**

Termino de desayunar, se lavó los dientes y se cambió de ropa como su mamá le decía que debía hacer. Hancock no estaba pero él quería hacer que se sintiera orgullosa del buen chico que era.

No sabía que hacer ahora, se dedicó a patear un balón contra la muralla de su habitación hasta que la misma chica rubia del desayuno entro apresurada.

— ¡Buenas noticias, Hebihime ha decidido llevarte con ella! _— _Anuncio tomándolo en sus brazos.

— ¡Genial! _— _No había otra palabra para describir lo emocionado que se sentía, no solo podría pasar más tiempo con su madre sino también conocería más de los guerreros de mar a quienes tanto admiraba.

— Lo sé, dime, ¿Alguna vez montaste una pantera?

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado mientras intentaba recordar como lucía una pantera, estaba seguro de haber visto una desde el balcón del palacio pero no estaba seguro de no haberlo confundido con otro animal.

— Te encantara.

25

— _Hebihime_. — Su subordinada comenzó a sisear, una forma de comunicarse entre ellas y con los animales de la isla en una situación de peligro. Un sabor amargo lleno su boca ante la inminente urgencia — _Luffy-sama esta al teléfono, dice que la razón de la junta es Ethan-sama, dice que el gobierno ha puesto precio a su cabeza. _

Pocas veces Hancock ha sentido que el mundo se desmorona bajo sus pies, una de ellas fue cuando ella y sus hermanas fueron capturadas, la otra cuando vio a Luffy en peligro por querer salvar a su hermano. Ahora podía añadir a la lista el momento en que supo que el pequeño tenía una recompensa.

El dolor tan conocido es una punzada que ataca todo su sistema nervioso, pero ella es una experta en manejar el dolor y no va a permitir que nadie vuelva a hacerle daño. Iba a darlo hacer lo imposible, quemaría el mismo infierno para proteger a su hijo si era necesario, les enseñaría a todos lo que es jugar con fuego.

— _Dile que no se preocupe, yo me hare cargo. Ve a preparar a Ethan, ira conmigo._

— _¡Pero Hebihime!_ — Chillo asustada— _¿No cree qué es peligroso?_

— _¿En qué momento pedí tu opinión? Trae a Ethan rápido, manda a las serpientes de guardia más grandes y que él llegue sobre una de las panteras. Tiene que ser una entrada opulenta, que no haya duda de quién es él._ — Las órdenes fueron dadas a Margaret con total seguridad y la despacho con una mirada— _Que alguien empaque ropa y todo lo que pueda necesitar para el viaje, consigan joyas que le queden y fórmense cuando llegue. No quiero ningún error_. — Gruño a las otras—.

Volteo a ver al hombre que lideraba a los marines, los ojos curiosos estaban fijos en ella pero eso no quebranto su voz.

— Nuestra salida se retrasara un par de minutos Momonga. — Aviso al Vicealmirante, luego volteo nuevamente a mirar a sus chicas — Preparen mi camarote con todo lo necesario para llevarlo.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué el retraso?

— ¡Ah! ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? — No siguió hablando, en lugar de eso dejo que su cuerpo diera las advertencias necesarias.

No obtuvo respuesta y su tripulación comenzó a cumplir sus órdenes con rapidez. Las serpientes subieron al barco al igual que las maletas y un siseo de Salome fue la señal que necesito para saber que el chico se aproximaba.

Podía escuchar los pasos de la pantera acercarse, sentía la duda de los hombres y en cuestión de segundos Ethan estaba a su lado envuelto en un lujoso abrigo.

Sintió un enorme deseo de patearlo, Ethan lucia lindo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	6. Hacerles sentir el infierno

Estos días se esta portando bien con las actualizaciones, a este paso terminare de subir la historia antes de lo pensado xd.

Siempre digo lo mismo pero de todas formas disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica o error, escribí esto hace un año y soy demasiado perezosa para revisarlo otra vez, ademas quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, me alegro de que les guste mi historia.

* * *

**26**

_— _Este niño vendrá conmigo. Nos vamos ya.

Comenzó su caminata con Salome hacia el barco sin mirar a nadie, su única motivación para seguir adelante era sentir la presencia de Ethan sobre la pantera que la seguía de cerca. El niño la seguía en silencio pero con la mirada alta como ella suele hacerlo.

_— _¡Boa Hancock! _— _El grito de Momonga resonó en todo el muelle — ¿Qué está pasando?

_— _¿De qué estás hablando? He dicho que nos vamos, es una orden sencilla, ¿Por qué sigues ahí parado como un idiota? — Cruzo sus brazos bastante molesta por el retraso de los marinos — Si hubiera sabido que enviarían por mí a un grupo de ineptos me hubiera negado a ir.

_— _¿Quién es ese niño?

_— _No tengo porque responder tus preguntas.

Y no tenía, porque Hancock estaba a un nivel superior en todos los sentidos y el almirante lo sabe, pero ella conoce a los hombres. Sabe que la mayoría de las veces actúan más por orgullo que por razón y que está desafiando su paciencia con cada palabra, una y otra vez Boa estaba pasando por sobre su autoridad sin vergüenza alguna ni reparo en humillarlo frente a su tripulación. El rostro de Momonga demostraba que estaba a un paso de explotar sin embargo Boa no daba iba a detenerse, tenía que empujarlo a su límite para demostrar que podía con él y con cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.

_— _¡No puedes llevarlo en mi barco sin decirme quien es él!

_— _Claro que puedo. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

Eso fue el máximo, la emperatriz hablaba sin mirarlo y jugueteando despreocupada con un mechón de su cabello, su actitud fue suficiente para que las facciones del marine se llenaran de ira.

_— _¡Suficiente! ¡Soldados arresten a ese ni….!

_— _¡Cállate! —La ira también se dejó ver en el hermoso rostro de la dama. Delgadas venas se marcaban por el contorno de sus ojos mientras que estos habían adquirido un brillo peligroso como el del mar durante una poderosa tormenta_ — Tú _¿Acaso no entiendes con quién estás hablando? _— _Su voz salía entre sus dientes debido a la enorme rabia acumulada que luchaba por contener _— _Si quiero llevar a este enano conmigo, lo hare. Y si quiero convertir a tus hombres en piedra, lo hare también. Escoria insolente.

Los hombres a su alrededor estaba temblando y para su mala suerte no era debido al viento. Boa Hancock era hermosa y atemorizante, la vista de todos no se despegaba de ella pese a saber lo que se avecinaba. Las manos de porcelana de la emperatriz formaron un corazón frente a su cuerpo y todos dejaron de respirar, con su postura sus piernas lucían interminables, su pecho sobresalía y sus facciones lucían hermosas aun con la ira latente en ellas. Era el fin para ellos.

_— _Aun puede arrepentirse.

Fue apenas un murmullo pero Momonga pudo oírlo. Una vocecita penetro sus oídos por sobre el ruido de los suspiros enamorados de sus tripulantes, era baja e inmadura, le costó algunos segundos percatarse de que venia del pequeño sobre la pantera. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en él con tanta tranquilidad que le asusto preguntarse cuantas veces ese niño ha presenciado un momento así, cercano a la muerte a manos de la mujer que tenía el mundo a sus pies. No sabía qué tipo de relación tenía esos dos, pero eran similares, dos gotas de agua sacadas del mismo Aqueronte*.

Todo ocurría a cámara lenta, los labios de la mujer apenas se estaban abriendo cuando la misma frase se repitió en su cabeza. Era su orgullo o su vida y la de todos los marinos a su cargo.

_— _Está bien Boa Hancock, lo lamento. — No murmuraba, pero su vista estaba clavada en el piso al igual que su dignidad — El niño ira con nosotros y partiremos ahora mismo, como ordeno.

El ambiente se relajó de inmediato cuando los brazos de la dama cayeron a sus costados, no los deleito con su belleza por mucho más. Volteo y desapareció con el chico en el camarote.

**27**

Luffy despertó con el cabeza latiendo casi tanto como su corazón, en medio de un bar viejo rodeado de sus amigos inconscientes. Su estómago rugía de hambre pero lo sentía pesado como si hubiera tragado millones de piedras, sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus mejillas húmedas.

Se sentía incómodo, no lo normal luego de una fiesta, sino una incomodidad desconocida. Era confuso, como un horrible peso sobre sus hombros.

El único recuerdo intacto de la noche anterior era una hoja de recompensa arrugada en su mano izquierda y un montón de dolor asociado al número escrito en el papel.

**28**

_— _¿Qué está pasando? _— _Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró Ethan miro a su madre, su carita reflejaba confusión y curiosidad a partes iguales, expresión completamente diferente a la imperturbable que tenía desde que llego al muelle y durante el enfrentamiento con el hombre _— _¿Quién era él?

La mujer estaba molesta pero notablemente más calmada. Tomo asiento en un sofá con Salome enrollada a su lado.

_— _Él es el vicealmirante Momonga, un idiota.

_— _¿Un vicealmirante? ¡Eso es genial!

Por supuesto para ella no tenía nada de impresionante, vicealmirante o lo que sea, era irrelevante. Eran unos idiotas que servían a otro montón de imbéciles que creían tener la voz de la verdad, pero por supuesto para Ethan era un tema completamente distinto, para el pequeño la marina representaba a los buenos y protectores, eran la contraparte de los piratas.

La emperatriz no había preguntado e Ethan no le había contado las razones para querer enlistarse en el gobierno, así que la emperatriz desconocía porque no quería ser un pirata como Luffy, o como ella misma. Aun siendo una shichibukai ella se consideraba una pirata, antes de ganar el título se había decidido a entregar su vida al mar y realizar su venganza sobre su barco sin descuidar su labor en la isla, sería su forma de resistirse al gobierno y acabar con los noble que le habían hecho tanto daño, sin embargo, cuando le ofrecieron el título tras su primer viaje entendió que el trabajo como Guerrera del Mar le traía miles de ventajas.

Como shichibukai podía asegurar la seguridad de su isla, recibir la información de primera mano y codearse con los altos mandos, lo cual ayudaba cuando quería infiltrarse en una prisión de máxima seguridad para hablar con un reo o salvar a un niño que apenas conoce pero que está aprendiendo a amar.

_— _No sé qué tiene de genial ese hombre Ethan, pero tienes que tener cuidado.

_— _¿Por qué?

_— _¿Sabes por qué voy a reunirme con el gobierno?

El niño dudo, su ceño se frunció un poco y presiono su frente mientras pensaba.

_— _Mmm ¿por qué es tu trabajo? — Fue más una pregunta que una respuesta, parecía la opción más obvia sin embargo algo le decía que no era así.

_— _Puedo ignorar al gobierno cuando se me dé la gana, pero ahora lograron captar mi atención. — Dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron y un suspiro escapo de los labios rosas. Esto no era sobre poner la vida del pequeño en peligro, tanto Hancock como Luffy tenían la capacidad de defenderlo, el mayor problema era que los sueños del niño estaban a un paso de ser destruidos— Sé que quieres ser un marine, y lo lograras, pero tendrás que pasar por algunos obstáculos primero.

Ethan no respondió de inmediato, la miro durante un largo tiempo antes de soltar un discurso tan cierto que le rompió el corazón. Hancock tenía doce años cuando fue capturada como esclava, él tenía cuatro años y nadie sabe lo que ha vivido.

_— _Bueno, la vida es dura mamá. A veces te hacen daño y a veces tus sueños se rompen. — Sus ojos estaban aguados pero ninguna lagrima caía de ellos, sus extremidades temblaban como si estuviera a punto de explotar — Y tú lo sabes bien porque a veces no me estas mirando, pero yo a ti sí y te ves triste, y luces como si te hubieran apuñalado el corazón, y eso me hace sentir deprimido porque yo te quiero mucho y quiero que seas feliz. Pero a veces no poder defenderte, ni tu a mí, pero te seguiré queriendo porque la vida es dura y a veces no podemos evitarlo.

Si Hancock e Ethan se abrazados después de eso nadie los vio ni oyó nada, quizás Salome y las otras serpientes bloquearon puertas y ventanas para evitar que el llanto de un infante se escuchara en todo el barco.

**29**

Cuando bebió suficiente agua para recuperar el funcionamiento normal de su cabeza los recuerdos fueron llegando como rayos, rápidos y cegadores. Bebidas, comida, bromas de sus amigos y canciones tontas que todos los ebrios intentaban entonar a la par.

Entonces la imagen de Hancock llego. En su mente alguien pronunciaba el nombre de la emperatriz, pero solo podía prestarle atención a sus recuerdos de ella: a sus ojos azules siempre pendientes de él, a las mejillas rosas y las sonrisas que le daba aun cuando se negaba a casarse con ella.

Él no entendía a las mujeres mucho menos los sentimientos, aunque entendía que Hancock era algo positivo en su vida. Lo ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio, y no podía imaginar su vida sin ella. Sin la ayuda de la shichibukai su vida habría acabado junto a la de su hermano y nunca habría podido conocer a Ethan.

No se conocían mucho ni habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, pero lo quiere. Luce como un buen chico.

Quiere ser el rey de los piratas, quiere ver la sonrisa de Hancock y quiere ver a Ethan crecer pero no podrá hacerlo si el gobierno le quita al niño por creer que será malo. No era su hijo, al menos no de sangre, pero derramaría la sangre de todo el gobierno con tal de defenderlo.

Si Hancock e Ethan resultaban heridos por culpa de la marina él se encargaría personalmente de hacerles sentir el infierno. El mismo que él vivió cuando su hermano se quemó por dentro porque Monkey D. Luffy le iba a declarar la guerra al Gobierno mundial y a la Marine las veces que sean necesarias.

Sujeto el trozo de papel con una mano y el Den Den Mushi en la otra con una idea clara, un único nombre repitiéndose en su cabeza.

**30**

Ethan cayó dormido a su lado, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo más lento demostrando que al fin había encontrado la paz luego de su charla. Había llorado tanto que sus mejillas quedaron marcadas por las lágrimas, tenía dos caminos marcados que iban desde sus ojos hasta el fin del mentón.

Lo cubrió con el abrigo. En ese momento se comenzó a emitir un tono característico, rápidamente busco el Den Den Mushi en la prenda del infante y contesto para detener el sonido antes de que despertara al niño.

_— __Hancock. _— La voz que salió desde el caracol la emociono al punto de tener que ahogar un chillido de pura felicidad, oír su voz era sin duda lo mejor que le ha sucedido desde que subió al barco.

_— _Luffy, estoy tan feliz de que llamaras.

_— __Hancock. _— Su nombre salió como un suspiro que la desilusiono, se oía cansado y triste a partes iguales— _Tenemos que proteger a Ethan, quieren lastimarlo._

_— _Lo sé, pero no va a sucederle nada.

_— __No los dejaremos Hancock, no voy a perder otra guerra. _— Incluso con lo destrozado que sonaba podía distinguir la fuerza y seguridad que lo caracterizaba, Luffy podía perder una batalla, no le importaba porque eso lo haría más fuerte pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a otro ser amado.

_— _No podemos pelear Luffy.

En otra circunstancia le hubiera dado la razón sin dudar ni un momento, hubiera puesto todas sus armas a su disposición sin importarle las consecuencias. Sin embargo tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría por el bien de Luffy y de Ethan. Si el futuro rey de los piratas era el instinto ella debía ser la razón, tenía que ser una buena reina y complementar a su amado para que juntos fueran invencibles.

_— __¡¿Qué quieres decir?! _— El pirata le grito como hace mucho, desde que Hancock había caído enamorada de él no habían vuelto a tener discusiones entre ellos, que esta fuera la primera vez la hería un poco— _No podemos dejar que le hagan daño sin pelear._

_— _No voy a permitir que le hagan daño, por favor confía en mí.

_— __¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si no quieres defenderlo? Es un niño, nos necesita. Dime Hancock…_— De la ira paso a la tristeza, a murmurar palabras que sonaron como puñales — _¿Me equivoque al dejarlo contigo?_

No se equivocaba, al menos ella lo creía así.

_— _Tenemos que ser más inteligentes que eso. — Intento sonar segura aun cuando las palabras de Luffy la habían lastimado en lo más profundo. No estaba cuestionando su fuerza o su belleza sino lo lejos que ella llegaría por amor y eso, los sentimientos que le profesaba, eran lo único que podía darle que realmente podía llegar a tener un valor para él — ¿Cuántos aliados tienes? ¿Más que Barba blanca? ¿Cómo planeas ganar una guerra con una tripulación tan pequeña? — Si jugaban a hacer daño Boa era una experta, pero esa no era la intención, solo quería hacerlo entrar en razón — Quieres destruir a la marina, pero dime, Luffy, ¿Sabías que Ethan sueña con seguir los pasos de tu abuelo, que quiere llegar ser un almirante y salvar miles de vidas? — La respiración al otro lado del teléfono se detuvo, sin embargo ella no lo hizo, tenían mucho que discutir— Podemos luchar contra ellos_, _podemos terminar de ponerlos contra Ethan y podemos destruir sus sueños antes de darle la oportunidad de demostrar que él no es como nosotros.

_— __Ha-Hancock… _— Decir que no se sonrojo era una mentira, él aún tenía ese efecto en ella, aunque esta vez fue más fuere que ello. Su voz siguió fuerte y clara como lo hacía al hablar con cualquier otro hombre pero sin perder el deje de cariño que nacía al hablar con su amado.

_— _Sé que quieres ser rey de los piratas, pero antes de eso tienes muchas batallas que ganar y un largo camino por recorrer. Aun necesitas hacerte más fuerte, hacer alianzas… Tienes que usar la cabeza cuando la fuerza no es suficiente. Si luchamos y perdemos no habrá otra oportunidad, si ganamos la cabeza de Ethan valdrá el doble por haber provocado el caos y nunca será admitido.

El silencio entre ambos se formó como las pesadas nubes de una tormenta, apenas era interrumpido por los balbuceos del niño entre sueños y el siseo natural de las serpientes ante el cambio emocional de su ama.

_— __¿Y qué haremos?_ — Fue la única pregunta que el chico hizo.

_— _Déjame solucionar esto mí y si no funciona me encargare personalmente de poner a todos los piratas del mundo a tu disposición. Solo te pido que confíes en mi Luffy.

_— __Yo confió en ti Hancock._

Eso fue todo lo que ella necesitaba.

**31**

A veces lo atacan las pesadillas y en ellas Luffy recuerda a la emperatriz que petrifico a sus propias subordinadas sin sentir ni un poco de culpa, la recuerda saliendo del vapor y condenándolo a muerte desde de su trono, sin duda esa era la mujer más desagradable que había conocido. Pero luego en su cabeza se enciende una luz justo donde su Hancock, la chica que lloraba por un pasado lleno de dolor y la mujer que arriesgo todo para llevarlo con su hermano. Por un momento - cuando le dijo que no podían enfrentarse a la marina – temió que esa mujer inquebrantable hubiera vuelto, lo lleno el pánico al imaginar que dejaría al niño a la deriva por considerarlo inferior y la ira lo cegó lo suficiente para gritarle a la única persona a quien no debía.

La mujer del pasado no se hubiera involucrado porque solo quería dejar de sufrir pero su Hancock estaba dispuesta a buscar la felicidad y eso era lo único que necesitaba para saber que Ethan estaría a salvo.

_— _Yo confió en ti Hancock.

No sabía que Ethan quería unirse a la marina, tampoco tenía miles de aliados. Pero la tenía a ella y él pondría su vida en las manos de Hancock sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

* * *

Chananana. Sé que es mi historia y que sigue circunstancias diferentes a las de One Piece, pero para mi esto es justo lo que Luffy necesitara en el anime/manga, una persona que ponga sus pies sobre la tierra. Hasta ahora ha vencido a enemigos muy poderosos y se ha hecho de grandes amigos recorriendo los mares, pero aun tiene mucho camino por recorrer, no es invencible y a veces lo olvida, por eso necesita a una persona que lo haga reconsiderar sus planes y me encantaría que esa persona fuera Hancock.

No sé a ustedes pero me encantan los capítulos cortos hahaha.


End file.
